Godzilla: Legend Begins
by FemmeHotshot
Summary: (Rewriting) 60 year have passed since the first kaiju attacked. In 2014, someone unleashed something that everyone didn't think they would ever see again. A Kaiju. DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY CHARACTERS AND SOME MONSTER DESIGNS. I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed on my first attempt at this story, hope you will do the same here
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Kaijus are strange beasts that we couldn't comprehend in our lifetime. The first kaiju appeared was in Japan in the year 1954. Since then, Kaijus began to appear all over the world. These include the pair of Rodans in 1956, Varan in 1958, Mothra in 1964, Zilla in 1998 and the most recent, Clove in 2008. Since 2008, no other Kaiju had appeared. Everyone went on with their lives for six peaceful years. No one had talked of any of the kaijus. Well, all save for one, the first kaiju to attack.

Gojira, also known as the king of the monsters.

**Containment Building, Nagasaki Japan**

_**November 1, 2009**_

_**8:30 pm**_

A man walked down the hall. his slowly greying, shoulder length, slicked back hair swayed at each step he took. His long brown trench coat fluttered behind turned and walked through a doorway and into a room. Inside the room looked like an old lab, tables in the middle of the room, a glass case stood against the left wall. He walked over to the case, took a key from his pocket, unlocked and open the case's door. He took out a jar that had a rough, brown object inside it. Once his blue eyes locked onto the object, he slowly began to grin, a crazy glint in his eye made itself known.


	2. Chapter 01

**Chapter 1**

_**Off of the Coast of Birth Island**_

_**April 12, 2013**_

_**2:00 pm**_

Captain Johnathan Krill was a man of the sea, always taking the chance to get out of the water. He fixed his cap before letting his brown eyes wonder over to the lush green island that the locals call Birth Island. From what he heard, its too dangerous to explore by anyone. Some even said that it was guarded by giant monsters. The thought made the captain scoff. It has bee six years since the last monster attack in New York and yet people still believe that giant monsters still exist. How he wanted to yell at the top of his lungs and prove everyone there is no such thing as giant monsters anymore. He heard footsteps coming up behind him. He glances over and saw that it was his Japanese friend, Hondo Kurai. Hondo was a short man with black hair and dark brown eyes.

"Do you really believe all those talks about giant monsters guarding the island?"asked John.

"I believe there is a possibility."

"Feh, the monsters are dead, so nothing to worry about."

"John, there are still a chance of kaijus being out there. Remember, after the New York attack six years ago, the creature's body was never found."

John grunted and crossed his arms, looking over at the Island. There are no monsters anymore, why can't anyone else see that like him? He looked down at his watch before turning and started to walk towards the door to the controls.

"We are going to the island." he glanced back at Hondo who was looking at him like he was crazy.

"We can't!"

"Yes we can, I will prove that there is nothing to worry about, this is the only way I can think of that could do it. Now, are you going to join me?" he heard Hondo groan.

"I have yo make sure you don't die." John looked at him and grinned.

"I knew I could count on you."

**_3:15 pm_**

John and Hondo was out on a motor boat, going towards the island. Chuck Fost, a volunteer, was driving the boat, listening to John's instructions. Hondo stared at the island, looking slightly worried. He did not want to go to this Island at all. He could still hear the stories his grandfather used to tell him about this island. Sure they were just old stories that was use to scare anyone from going to the island but deep inside his mind, he couldn't help but think that there might be some truth behind the stories.

"Come on Hondo, lighten up. Everything will go smoothly." John stated, not remotely concerned for his friend's worries. Hondo glanced at him but remained silent.

Soon, they had landed on the beach of the island and beached the motor boat so it couldn't be sent adrift by the waves and currents around the island. The three grabbed their packs and stated their journey into the lush interior.


	3. Chapter 02

**Chapter 2**

**Interior of Birth Island**

_**April 12, 2013**_

_**4:16 pm**_

John, Chuck and Hondo have been walking the the lush forest for a little over an hour now, without stopping once. Chuck finally decided that he had enough and decided to speak up.

"How far are we going?" Chuck asked.

"Until it gets dark." answered John.

"But don't we get any breaks?"

"We will take one when we set up camp."

"We can't go that long without stopping to eat!"

"Chuck, we don't need you to start whining like a little bitch!" sneered John.

"John, Chuck's right. We can't keep going without eating." Hondo decided to interrupt. John scowled at his friend before glancing at Chuck. This is one of the times he absolutely HATED human limitations. He stopped and rubbed his face.

"When we find a lake or a river,we will take a little food break." He stated before resuming his pace, followed by the other two men. They continued on their way until they found a clear river. Hondo and John took three empty canteens and went to the edge and started to fill them while Chuck built a firepit and lit it and he took a pan and six strips of meat and started to cook then. John and Hondo came back, sitting around the burning pit and waited for the strips to be done. To Hondo, the meat was smelling delicious and he couldn't wait to eat. John was just sitting in his spot impatiently.

Soon, the strips were done and the three men each had two strips. They ate in silence and were done a few minutes later. Chuck glanced at his watch and saw that it was four twenty now.

John got up and wiped his greasy fingers on his pants before turning his attention to the other two.

"Up, both of you. It's time to head out." He stated.

"But shouldn't we-" started Chuck.

"We are leaving. No ifs ands or buts about it, do you understand?"

"...Yes sir."

The three packed up and set off into the forest once again.


	4. Chapter 03

**Chapter 3**

**Interior of Birth Island**

_**April 12, 2013**_

_**6:55 pm**_

The three men had walked for more than three hours , Only one break throughout the whole walk. Chuck was lagging behind the two, tired from the long walk. He was born a fisherman, not a hiker. His place was out in the water, getting food for his family. He looked at the two men and sighed. The only one he can blame is himself. He was the one who volunteered to come. There's no way he would complain now. He wanted to stay on John's good side, even if he could be an asshole at times. He looked down at his watched. It will be dark soon he thought to himself as they continued on they're way.

They came upon a large cave. John was quick to declare that the cave will be their campsite. Hondo and Chuck glanced at each other worriedly but said nothing, not wanting to have John's temper flare again like it had earlier.

"It will make a good shelter if the weather decides to do a three sixty on us." Stated John with a grin. The two said nothing in response. They both thought it was a bad idea. They didn't even check it first. If they did say something, it would just be a wasted effort. John was too stubborn to listen to either one of them.

They started to set up camp and once they finished, the sun was setting over the horizon. The three started a fire just as the temperature started to drop.

"So Chuck...Tell us a bit about yourself."

"Well there's nothing to really say. I grew up in Maine, I am currently engaged to my high school sweetheart, I became a fisherman to help my parents with food since they both have a illness that confines them to their house and that's it."

"What about kids?"

"Not yet, we will try after we get married and get settled."

John, who was listening, tried not to roll his eyes. He didn't need to take care of anyone and he was thankful for that. It would only slow him down. He announced that it was time to get some sleep. They put out the fire, got into their sleeping bags and fell into a fitful sleep.

_**April 13, 2013**_

_**12:00 am**_

John awoke to the sound of shuffling towards the back of the cave. He looked over at the other two sleeping bags and saw that Chuck and Hondo were asleep so it couldn't be them. He carefully got out of his sleeping bag and grabbed a flashlight. he turned it on, pointed it to the back of the cave and stiffened. Bug-like eyes were watching him. A insect-like head tilted. as if studying him, mandibles were opening and closing, grasping nothing but air.

John started to slowly back up, the back of his foot bumping into Hondo, making him wake up, started.

"John? what-" John quickly waved his hand at him, signaling him to be quiet. Hondo looked over and saw what he was looking at and gaped. He quickly shook Chuck awake and he stood up with him, slowly backing out of the cave. The thing started to scurry to them and the three booked it out of the cave and into the forest.

"What the hell was that thing?!" Shouted John.

"I think it was a but that was believed to be extinct!" Answered Hondo.

"What?!"

"I think it's name was Maganula or something like that!"

"Will you two shut up and focus on running?!" Chuck finally snapped. John growled but continue to run. They got to the lake they had found earlier and stopped, panting.

"S...So...we lost our stuff back there...what are we going to do now?" asked Chuck.

"We will wait until morning to head back. They might be nocturnal." Hondo answered. Chuck nodded before he went to the lake's edge and looked into it. He turned around towards Hondo.

"So, we are just going to wait here?"

"I believe so yes." Chuck let out a small groan but said nothing. Unknown to Chuck, something was slowly lifting out of the water. It looked like a very thin spike that was attached to a small claw. It snapped forward.

Chuck could see the horror on his companion's faces and went to ask what was wrong until he felt a sharp pain in his back and in his stomach. He could feel blood bubbling up to his throat and past his lips and down his chin. He coughed and looked down and saw a spike sticking out of him. He felt himself getting lifted into the air. He looked over and saw two yellow glowing eyes staring up at him. He felt the spike being removed and he fell. He saw the moon and stars disappear before he was met with darkness.

John and Hondo could only stare in horror as Chuck was eaten by a gigantic lobster that stood at fifty-five meters.

"Ebirah..." Hondow mumbled. He saw the confusion and John's face.

"Its the name of the "guardian" of the lake on this island. My parents told me stories about it." Hondo clarified. They saw Ebirah taking a step forward and the quickly ran towards the beach, the lobster coming after them. The two made it in record time and started to try and push the motor boat into the water. Ebirah bursts from the treeline and started to make its way over before stopping. It seemed to have sense something since it perked up. A low growling moan-like sound came from the sea. John and Hondo looked over and saw the water started to churn and foam. a blinding white light started to flash before a orange and red stream-like beam burst from the churning mass and hit Ebirah in the face, making it screech in pain as yellow blood oozed from it's face.

A torso slowly rose out of the water, water cascade down its muscular chest and arms. it open its mouth and let out a earth shattering roar, making Hondo freeze. He heard a roar like that, on a old film from nineteen fifty-four. It couldn't be though, that creature was killed by a unknown weapon.

"Gojira...GOJIRA!"


	5. Chapter 04

**Chapter 4**

**New York University Campus**

_**January 20, 2014**_

_**2:15 pm**_

Jesse Hudson sat in her zoology class, listening to the lectures the teacher was giving. She had the highest grade in this class, most likely because she actually pays attention and not goofing off, unlike the other nineteen year olds in the class.

She ran her fingers through her short brown hair, her light brown eyes scan the classroom boredly. The bell rung, calling the end of classes. She stood, gathering up her things before walking out of the classroom and down the hall towards the exit.

The sun shined brightly on the city. Jesse listened as the birds sang from the rooftops above as the car horns from the streets blared like a harsh bass drum.

She walked away from the building and down the street, towards a cafe a few blocks away from the campus. She walked inside and sat down at a booth and was greeted by a waitress.

"Hey Jesse, the usual?"

"Yes please."

The waitress smiled before walking away to get Jesse's meal. Jesse got her laptop out of her messenger bag and opened it, booting up up. Once it was done, she clicked on google chrome before typing in a address. The webpage loaded up and the name at the top read "Kaiju Index". She clicked on the first link on the right hand side and a new page loaded.

It had a black and white photo of a large creature standing in a middle of a burning city. It stood upright, three rows of dorsal spines went down it's back. On top of the page was "Kaiju 0: Gojira/Godzilla". Below the photo was statistics listed.

**Name:** Gojira(JP) Godzilla(AM)

**Also known as:** King of the Monsters

**Species:** Possible mutated dinosaur

**Discovered:** Odo Island by Dr. Yamane, 1954

**Height:** 50 Meters

**Weight:** Estimated 40,000 tons

**Facts**

...

The waitress interrupted her reading over as she walked over and put a plate down beside her laptop, a burger and fries sat neatly on the plate. Jesse said her thanks before beginning to eat her food.

A chime sounded from her laptop, making her turn to her laptop and went to her email and saw that someone had sent one to her. She clicked it and began to read as she started to munch on her fries.

Miss Jesse Hudson,

I am Fubuki Ogata and I am the director of the Kaiju Force. I am contacting you in regards of your site. More specifically, your section on Gojira. Not many know of some of the things you have typed down on the Kaiju and that helped us make us a decision. Despite how young you are and you being a citizen, we request your presence as soon as possible. We have already contacted your collage to let them know that you will be absent for an unknown amount of time. You are already booked for a flight to Tokyo this Friday. Someone from K-Force will be waiting for you at the airport. The attached drawing below is of something that was encountered a year ago, Hopefully, that will help you make your decision.

Fubuki Ogata

Director of K-Force

Below the letter was the said drawing. It was a figure that was colored black. It had a slight hunched stance with jagged spikes coming out of the back, a arm could be seen coming from of the 'chest'.

She chewed her bottom lip, trying to make up her mind before finally sighing. She decided to go, it couldn't hurt to check it out right?

**Pacific Ocean **

_**8:59 pm**_

Yagani Itura was the captain of the _Ashuramaru_, a fishing boat that could hold about fifty people and can carry up to three-hundred-Sixty pounds of fish. Yagani was the captain of this ship for twenty-five years now and was still going strong.

He sat in the captain's chair, watching as the waves pound against the ship. He steered carefully through these rough waters as the wiper wiped away the rain that pelted the window. He has been through storms like this one before so he had plenty of time to become an expert of navigating through storms.

He glanced down at the deck and squinted at the crewmen who seems to be pointing at something in front of the boat. he looked just as there was a flash of lighting. He caught sight of what looked like to be a fin swimming in front of him although he couldn't be sure. He decided to dismiss it and continued on course. He sped up a notch, thinking that it was time to hurry and get out of this storm.

The ship suddenly gave a lurch, signaling that they hit something. He could see the crewmen stumble and grab on to anything that could help them to stay steady. He quickly stopped and turned on the spotlight that sat on the tower that he was in. He slowly moved the controls that moves the light over, the beam of light scanning the rough waters. He was about to turn it off when a column of water came shooting up in front of the boat.

When it died down, a massive thing stood there where the water was shooting up moments before. Yagani managed to keep the light on it.

The chest, stomach and bottom part of the neck was a dark yellow, maybe even a gold color. Its other scales were a rusty red with dark red, almost black back bumps all over. Its arms were close to its body, as if it was getting ready to dive back underwater. Suddenly, it let out a loud, cackling-like scream, which was enough got Yagani to snap out of his shocked state and grabbed the radio and started to speak as calm as he could.

"Costal Tower C, this is the _Ashuramaru_ in the pacific. We are being attack by something! It looks like some sort of creature! W-we need som-" He was cut off as a massive, clawed hand impaled into the front deck. It ripped the front of the deck clean off, the crewmen who weren't lucky were flung into the waters below. The spotlight suddenly went out, bathing everything in darkness for a few seconds before the ship was bathed with a greenish light.

"My god…"

The ship exploded, turning into a raging fireball and it slowly sunk beneath the waves, smoking trailing upwards to the sky.


End file.
